Normally, rough sawn lumber is cut to a predetermined rough thickness and width, with the understanding that the thickness will eventually be planed down to a usable size and smooth finish by a power planer. The planer will also make the broad sides of the plank parallel, however, there is no way the narrow sides of the plank can be planed down to a predetermined size, finish and degree of squareness and parallelism. The narrow sides of the plank must be cut down to size and finished by another machine called a "jointer". Planers presently in use rely exclusively on the "jointer" to cut and finish the narrow sides of board lumber to size unless they have the type of attachment which I have designed. The attachment can be retrofitted easily to a planer since nothing must be altered, only added. The use of this "second machine" the "jointer" to plane down the narrow sides of a plank, is the conventional means used to produce finished narrow sides of a predetermined thickness. The jointer, while used to plane down the narrow sides of a plank, does not automatically produce parallel sides, if the narrow sides have not been sawn parallel. The jointer will not necessarily produce parallel sides needed to construct finished items such as furniture without a great deal of skill and effort. The use of the guides will eliminate the extra skill, workmanship and "trial and error" effort required by a jointer operator to insure the production of narrow board sides which are parallel, square, smooth and of a predetermined size.
The following list of patents disclose design features which have nothing in common with my invention. A search was performed, however it appears that the invention is unique, given the advanced state of the art and the ease, simplicity, and feasibility of my invention.
______________________________________ PATENT PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 3,951,187 FINIS LAVELL 4/24/75 3,815,687 EMILE GEORGES PIEMONT 10/10/72 3,362,294 LIEF A HOLAN 5/9/69 3,800,360 BERTON ROXEL 7/6/64 ______________________________________